


Slade's Little Boy

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ball Gag, Beating, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Robin, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom Slade, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s01e13 Apprentice Part 2, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Flogging, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Coercion, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pampering, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Plushophilia, Post-Episode: s01e12 Apprentice Part 1, Power Play, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex room, Sladin, Slow Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Robin, Submission, Top Slade, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Transformation, Trauma, Underage Sex, Whipping, emotional breakdown, playroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After Robin gives into Slade's demands to protect his friends, Slade ups the ante and starts to break down Robin using means of bondage and sex toys.Once he breaks him, he pampers his little apprentice to remind him that being at Slade's side isn't a bad idea.





	Slade's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNING!  
> This fic does have some dark topics and hints of underage and psychological and sexual assault/torture/rape. If any of that bothers you, I suggest you do not read the rest of the fic!
> 
> If you choose to keep reading, I hope you enjoy my first Sladin story, and comments and kudos are appreciated!

Robin bit his lip as he was handed the metal dog collar that Slade had made specially for him. It was black with metal studs and a chain in the front that had to be at least 2 feet long. “No….you have to be joki-”

Slade’s cool and calm voice contradicted him, “I am not. Put it on.” Robin’s hands stayed right where they were, gently holding the dog collar in his hands, delaying the inevitable order that was to come. Slade slowly rolled up his sleeve and re-revealed the button controlling the nanobots in his friends’ body. One push would cause them extraordinary pain. That was the reason Robin became his apprentice in the first place.

Slade talked lowly, “I don't need to to kill them to hurt them.” 

Robin pleaded with him against his will, “No! Please...don't…” It crushed Robin to know how such a simple gesture and phase could make him submit.

“Robin.” Slade’s voice was heavier and more authoritarian this time. Robin looked down and slowly undid the buckle on his collar to open it up. He pressed the leather and metal contraption to his neck and tried to close the buckle behind his head.

“Turn around.” Robin slowly did as he was told. He felt leather fingers brush against his bare neck as the collar was tightened to Slade’s desire. Robin was a little thankful when Slade didn't tighten it too far; there was roughly a finger’s space of room between it and Robin’s neck.

Slade seemed pleased with himself, holding the extending chain and turning Robin’s head with it, “See? Doesn't it feel good when you're an obedient boy?” Robin fought back a rebuttal, feeling like an animal on a leash. The leash wasn't just a leash, it was a symbol of ownership. 

As long as he'd wear it, he'd feel like Slade owned him. 

Slade didn't allow him to rest, saying, “Come, it's time for your training.” Robin sheepishly followed, his teeth gritting to not speak. “Robin, how did I teach you to address me?”

Robin grunted before he forced out the words, “Yes, Master.”

 

Training against Slade was both Robin’s favorite and least favorite thing. Yes, he loved trying to hurt him, but he often ended up in so much more pain than he had before. He'd been beaten pretty badly today. His arm felt sprained and bruised as it was held firmly behind his back, his face stung from being hit, and his lower body trembled in pain as he lay on his stomach. 

Slade had one of Robin’s arms pinned behind his head, holding the other one outstretched and pressed to the ground as he leaned over the teenager. His eye combed over the teenager’s body and watched how worked up he was.

Slade removed his hand from Robin’s outstretched arm. Immediately, Robin tried to swing his arm around to hit Slade. Of course, he missed because of the odd angle he was twisted at, but he keeled back from a sharp pull. Slade yanked on Robin’s collar by the chain that Robin had flipped back so he could fight easier. 

Slade grinned beneath his mask as he heard Robin struggle and sound like he was about to choke. Sadistically pushing the ‘boy wonder’ into submission was his sick and twisted turn on. Saliva trailed down Robin’s chin as he struggled to breathe. He could see and feel part of his vision going black until Slade finally stopped pulling on the chain, causing Robin to cough and take in several deep breaths.

Robin looked over his shoulder and glared, “You...sicko...creep.” He could barely get the words out because he was dizzy. He didn’t attempt another swing at Slade, worried he would pull the chain again. Slade adjusted himself so he could get onto his feet before pulling Robin’s chain to force him to stand up besides him. Robin coughed as he was dragged back to his feet by Slade.

“Mother-Motherfucker! S-Stop drag...dragging me! I’ll walk!” Robin cursed and struggled as he was pulled by his collar as Slade kept walking. He was so sore, he was sure he'd broken something in their last spar. Slade pulled Robin into a room that he had reserved for only a select few. Prisoners were brought here, but the only one had the honor of participating with Slade in this room was to be Robin. He’d updated the room just for him.

Robin shuddered when he noticed where he was brought in. The walls were padded with red leather. There were metal restraints hanging on a wall and a table next to that, covered in torture and pleasure devices. Everything from dildos to anal hooks. Robin shuddered and had heard of this enough to know that this room was called a ‘playroom’.

“No…” Robin’s voice was shaking, already getting an idea of what Slade would do to him here.

Slade cupped Robin’s cheek as he looked him in the eyes, “Yes, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

 

“I know you can thrust faster than that Robin, you've taken thicker dildos in your ass before. Come on, put on a show for me.” 

Robin grunted in pain and soreness as he thrusted up and down on the thick, pulsing, vibrating dildo on Slade’s favorite toy for him, the sybian. It made him feel like he was riding a horse while getting pounded. Robin’s hands were restrained behind his back tightly, his eyes were blindfolded, his mouth had a ball gag in it, and he had stimulators on his nipples that were rumbling away. He leaned his head back as he forced himself to not stop moving. The teenager felt so sore, completely humiliated, and entirely at Slade's mercy. The collar chain jingled as he rode, reminding him of Slade’s claim to him. 

Slade sat back on the bed at the center of the room. He had several video camera recording the boy’s performance from multiple angles, which he knew added to the former-sidekick’s shame. He delicately moved his fingers up and down on the sybian’s control. He alternated between the slow and fast settings, raising and lowering the speed and intensity to keep Robin’s senses stimulated and keep him at an orgasm. The cock ring around the tip of the boy wonder’s penis was painful, and Slade knew it. He relished in seeing Robin of all people completely at his mercy. However, he didn't want to push the boy too far too soon. Slade didn't see the fun in having a completely subservient plaything if it wasn't earned.

“Good boy, Robin. You’ve done a great job.” Robin panted and he thrusted a few more times before wincing in relief as the dildo stopped vibrating. Robin shook violently as he tried to regain his breath. He did his best not to cry, but under the eye mask, he was close to tears. He felt humiliated and reduced to a sex toy, put at the mercy of his enemy for his friends. 

“Do not speak unless you are told to.” Robin’s body stiffened at the reminder of Slade’s voice. Without the sybian’s rumbling, he could listen for Slade’s position in the room. He couldn’t hear any footsteps in the room, so he didn’t know where Slade was. Robin turned his head a few times before he felt a slight tug on the chain. He almost fell forward, his muscles feeling like jelly. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as the ball gag was unclipped from his mouth. Robin bit his lip so he’s silence himself.

Robin almost winced as he felt a pair of leather hands lift him from the sybian. His abused asshole felt empty as the thick dildo practically slipped out with no effort, a burning reminder of how difficult the past several days had been on his body. His legs shook as he was brought over to the bed and made to lie down on his stomach. 

Robin’s heart raced when the fabric touched his skin. This was Slade’s favorite place to touch and stimulate him, the feather bed. It’s where he’d held Robin down and forced him the first night he was in here. He did it every subsequent night, with every night getting rougher on Robin’s smaller body. After some time of alternating sex with training, Slade forced Robin to sleep here every night. Robin had never had a problem with soft material against his skin before, but now the mere feeling of a soft bed and pillows on his skin reminded him of Slade.

Robin tried to get a little bit comfortable. He still couldn’t move his hands, couldn’t see, and he wasn’t allowed to speak yet. After the first few days in Slade’s ‘playroom’, Robin almost completely submitted to Slade’s orders, as doing so made it more likely that Slade would be gentler or go for less time. Robin tilted his face to the side and propped his lower end up on his knees. Robin shuddered a bit, not knowing where Slade was or what type of toy he was getting.

Robin almost jolted at Slade’s voice cutting through the silence, “I see the way you’ve been reacting through our exercises, Robin. Perhaps we should alternate today. Maybe a little less rough, a little more...soft…” Robin’s breath hitched in his throat. Oh dear god...he begged silently it wasn’t the dual-ended flogger. One side was of soft, fuzzy leather, and the other was rough, heavy leather. Robin hated both the soft feeling and the rough, bloody feeling that he was left with after Slade played with it.

Robin’s skin prickled and he almost whined as he felt several soft cloth strands run down his back. It was the dual-ended flogger. Robin tried to move so he wouldn't feel the effects but Slade held him down with one hand to the center of his shoulder blades. “Do not move. Do I make myself clear?” Robin stayed silent for a second before Slade pushed him harder into the pillows, cutting off his air for a moment, “Robin.”

Robin coughed out on the pillow when he swallowed enough air, “Y-Yes!” Slade removed his hand. The soft end of the flogger massaged down Robin’s back, causing him to shudder. The feeling of the plush-covered leather trailing down his back was a twist and it scared Robin. It was only a few more seconds before it alternated.

Robin grunted and keeled forward as he heard the loud cracking sound and felt a deep surge of pain run up his skin. The flogger was powerful, and Slade loved using it on Robin. It was a reminder to who was in power. Immediately after, the soft leather side returned and Robin shook. It was meant to be the carrot after the stick, but Robin was equally terrified.

“I want to hear your voice Robin. I want to hear your voice begging for more.” Robin wanted to hold onto his waning pride but he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a long barrage of flogging. He clenched his fists behind his back and nodded. To show his understanding, he let out a moan.

“Good boy.” Robin winced at the compliment. He felt disgusting for enjoying the praise that Slade gave him. He told himself that was only because he saw no one but Slade for almost two full weeks. This...this wasn't anything better than a prisoner falling in love with their captor. Stockholm syndrome...that had to be it. Robin didn't want to enjoy it but his cock acted against his will. Slade chuckled at Robin’s sound and began flogging him at a gentle pace, alternating long strokes of the plush with short slaps of the rough leather. 

Robin was shaking violently, and begged, “S-Slad-Master! Please n-no more-!” He arched at the next slap of the flogger. Robin grunted and almost screamed on its contact with his skin. His back, legs, and butt were raw and had to be bleeding after this. He tucked his knees into his chest to protect himself. This was his way of telling Slade that he couldn't handle anymore, he had hit his maximum. 

Robin flinched as a tear came out of his eye, rolling down his cheek. He'd fought them back since he arrived but the pain he was in was too much. His entire back felt like it was on fire, his hole was overstretched and puffy, his cock was swollen from not being allowed to orgasm, his wrists were bruised from the cuffs, his eyes were bound, and he was drooling as he panted. Above all, he hated himself. More than he hated Slade. He thought that him getting put into this position was his own fault, him getting tortured and giving into this was his own fault, and he began wishing that he was dead right now. Dead and out of this misery. His breath shook and the overwhelming grief was hinted in his breathing.

“Robin.” The voice was oddly soft sounding. It almost sounded like Slade didn't have his mask on. Robin almost cried out as he felt skin brush against the raw skin of his back. It was the only skin contact he'd had since he'd been captured and he unconsciously began moving against it to get more. He heard a clink as his arms were freed from their restraints and he was turned over painfully onto his back. Robin arched his back up to try to keep himself from lying down and pressing down on his new scars, and his hands gripping the pillows under his head for leverage. Robin whined as the hand ran up and touched his hips, stomach, chest, nipples, shoulders, neck, and finally, his cheek while thumbing over his lips. 

Robin began sucking the thumb as he heard another soft compliment, “My baby boy. My beautiful little boy.” Was this Slade’s thumb? At this point, Robin almost didn’t care anymore. He wanted to be cared for, he wanted to be treated gently, and Slade or not, he wanted to be complemented. Robin gently kissed Slade’s thumb, taking it into his mouth like a lollipop and taking deep breaths as he sucked on it. It felt so good to be moving slow for once, to feel almost secure, and feel like he wasn’t being forced. 

Robin felt another hand pet his hair, again without a leather glove, and heard Slade’s voice whisper sweet nothings to him as Robin kissed his thumb. He should feel gross. He should feel disgusted for playing right into Slade’s hands...and yet, he doesn’t. He nuzzles into Slade’s large, calloused hands and tilts his head up when he feels breathing right above him. 

“That’s my boy.” The voice was definitely coming from Slade, the same person that was stroking his cheek. Robin almost moans at the man’s voice. He hears a light chuckle before feeling a pair of lips pressed to his. Slade didn’t force him to kiss back, but Robin did anyway. He hungrily kissed the assassin and opened his mouth for him. Slade filled it with his tongue and Robin moaned out as their tongues danced.

Slade pulled his mouth away and asked, “Is it the first time someone’s been in your mouth like that?” He sounded so much less threatening...and Robin wanted to be honest. The boy nodded and a moment later he was kissed again. Robin slowly, almost fearfully, put his hands on Slade’s shoulders, which were also bare. Robin gasped as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and hips to pull him in. Robin felt more skin against his. Slade was naked, and Robin’s mind started to imagine how the man looked under his mask. Of course, the blindfold was on firmly and it wasn't coming off. 

“I’ll reward you for being a good boy.” Slade pulled away and carefully pulled on Robin’s collar chain. Robin sorely got to his knees but Slade pulled him forward to lay down again, chest on his. Robin sighed lightly and didn't try to move as he felt something poking against his butt. He knew what it was, he was used to the shape of Slade’s cock.

“I'm going to fill you up.” Slade's voice sounded deep and sexy, something Robin knew he should never think. But by now, he's practically drunk on the kindness and attention he's getting from Slade.

Robin whines out softly, “Please...please...don't...make it hurt.” At any other point in time, Robin would feel disgusting for begging Slade for anything. But based on where he was now, he feels little shame in begging for mercy. Robin feels the same pair of lips on his bruised wrists before his arms are made to wrap around what he assumes is Slade's neck. 

The skin around his hips are gently caressed before he feels a slicked cock breach his entrance. Robin let's out a whine and purely from feeling, he knows it's Slade. The intrusion isn't too painful at all as Slade slides in easily. Robin moans happily when Slade goes slow for once. It's slow, it's gentle, and it feels good. After all the times he'd been forced and humiliated, Robin felt like he was floating on air. 

“Love the sounds you're making, baby boy.” Robin moaned out. God, the pet name made him harder. He rocked against Slade, wincing as Slade finally took the cock ring off. Robin sighed in relief as he slowly thrusted on Slade’s cock, in no hurry to cum, as Slade kissed him. He smelled of blood, black coffee, and dark wood cologne. Slade held his hips and continued to kiss Robin’s cheeks, shoulders, lips, and neck. 

Robin’s heart felt like it was overflowing. He was so hurt and yet the tender kisses and thrusts felt so good. It didn't take long for him to cum on Slade, painting both of their stomachs white. Robin lay still as Slade took over and thrusted him gently down on his cock. Robin whined as he felt Slade still and a warmth fill him. Slade always wore a condom, but not this time. That confused Robin but he didn't dwell on it. He welcomed the warmth growing in his belly as Slade pulled himself out.

“Baby.” Robin felt himself being lifted off on Slade and back onto the bed. He felt a towel of sorts rub down his body to clean him. Finally, he felt a sheet cover his bare body, and he greedily curled up in it.

“Good boy. I'm proud of you.” Robin turned his head and kissed Slade again. “Keep the blindfold on. Tomorrow we start early.” Robin moaned out a reply and heard footsteps moving away. 

He obeyed...he was going to obey Slade’s orders, and right now, felt no regrets. He was Slade’s pet, his little boy. Slade had finally broken the boy wonder, and Robin had stopped wanting to run away.


End file.
